Et septem lupus α
by TheGirlsWhoCried-Dark-Angels
Summary: 8 girls move to Beacon Hills, hoping to get away from their old lives. Little did they know, their pasts were catching up to them. The title means 'Seven Wolves and an Alpha'.


**Angel**: Hello! Feeble minded humans! We bring you a story!

**Carrie**: It is a concoction of, hopefully the best parts of our joint writing abilities, and we hope you enjoy it

**Angel**: ...You mean they will enjoy it, because it's written by us and if they don't, we kill them slowly and painfully...through the internet.

**Carrie**: shh, that part was meant to be a secret. But I guess now that you've spoilt it... I'll prepare the wood chipper...

**Angel**: ANYWAY! As you can all see, A-Girl-of-Dark-Angels and TheGirlWhoCried-I'mAWriter have decided to make a fanfic together!...Oh god, i can see the world going up in flames

**Carrie**: Isn't it beautiful, I can hear the people screaming in terror, I can smell...*sniff* ugh what is that smell?

**Angel**: Acid...and I think Chlorine?

**Carrie**:I think that is our cue to leave. So... Angel, lets Booboo

**Angel:** Yeah yeah, Stiles, take it away! No wait! Don't take it away, I want to hug you!

**Stiles**: you guys forgot to add the part about, not owning me or teen wolf..cause that's kind of important

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"What. A. Hole" a girl with short black hair, green eyes and pale skin said as she stepped out of her cherry red mustang. She wore biker boots, 3 quarter denim shorts with frayed ends, a t-shirt saying 'Suck My Richard' on it and a necklace that hang down with a red bowtie. She had a tattoo of an anchor on her wrist and a slightly artistic version of the symbol for female on her hip.

"Why are we doing this again?" another girl said as she locked her own car, a black 650i BMW. She was wearing knee high boots, black cargo pants and a white shirt saying 'Teenage Runaway'. She had short, dark brown hair that reached just below her ears that was covered with a beanie that read WTF. A tattoo of 7 crows was located just below her neck. Her dark brown eyes scanned the school, looking for possible secluded areas.

"Because Natalia needs to finish school if she wants to have her dream job" a short girl with short, sandy brown hair and denim blue eyes said as she slammed the door of her green Cadillac which was parked next to the Mustang She was wearing a white shirt underneath a pair of overalls, that said 'Wifey' which had a diamond on top. She also had on white sneakers and a pair of bright purple lacy gloves.

"No one asked you!" the second girl said.

"You asked everyone, Marni" another short girl said. She had long, blonde hair that reached her backside and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt that said "on Wednesday's we wear pink" along with some shorts and sandals, and a silver necklace in the shape of a tooth.

"Jessie! Don't side with the devil!" Marni whined.

"Quit fighting." a girl with frizzy, dark brown hair and eyes said. She was wearing a purple sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans and black Nike shoes along with her usual gold cross necklace. She put her hands between the two girls, who were currently making faces at the other.

"Aw… but it's fun Tammy!" Marni and Jessie said, smiling.

"Thank you guys for doing this. I really appreciate it." said a girl with ginger hair and a soft smile, as she fixed her adventure time backpack. She wore an open red plaid shirt over a grey singlet with a simple pair of jeans.

"It's no problem Natalia." A tall girl offered as she joined the group, she was made even taller, by her black heels which she paired with torn shorts and a fancy shirt. The only one of the girls that was really trying to make an effort for their first day, her long light brown hair, curled gently with a pink crown of flowers

"I have a good feeling about this school!" an excited girl with bright red hair, practically yelled as she skipped over to them, her skirt was almost the same colour as her hair, which she had paired with a white shirt, denim vest and black boots.

"You said that about the last school TJ..." the girl with short light brown hair joked as they all started walking toward the building's entrance.

"And she was right Elena, the last school was fine, as was the one before that and the one before that." The tall girl pressed.

"Rose, leave it." Tammy ordered, trying to avoid a fight.

"No! Seriously Gia, 4 schools in 4months, I'm getting sick of it!" Rose yelled at the black haired girl.

Gia glared at the taller girl, her mouth pressed in a straight line and her expression not wavering for a second. "It was necessary."

The girls walked towards the school and found the office with very little incidents.

When TJ opened the door, the secretary was behind her desk, reading a magazine.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" the secretary asked, not looking up from her magazine. She flipped a page.

"Nothing, we're just browsing" Gia said, staring at the secretary with cold eyes.

"We're new" Rose said.

"Name's?" the secretary said, putting down her magazine and turned her computer on.

"Lupe" Marni said, staring out the window, looking as crows began to close in on the school, from 40 miles away.

"Is that all of you?" the secretary said, looking at them closely. None of them looked anything alike.

"Adopted" Tammy stated.

The secretary nodded her head and turned back to the computer. She soon held out their timetables.

Gia snatched them out of her hands and gave them to her 'siblings'.

"Find your classroom, then meet me at lunch" Gia said, then walked out the door when she saw the girls nod.

The girls looked at their timetables then exited as well, separating as they went to their different classes. Marni ran after Gia.

When Gia and Marni reached their first class, English, Gia kicked the door open with her foot. The class became silent.

"Can you tell me why you're late to my class?" the teacher said.

"Someone told me to go to hell, couldn't find it at first, but I'm here now" Gia said bluntly, causing Marni to snort.

"We're new" Marni said, trying and failing to hold in her laugh.

"Oh!" the teacher said surprised. She opened a folder and scanned it, then looked up again. This time looking at the other student in the class.

"Everyone, this is Marni and Gia Lupe, please treat them as you would treat your other peers." she said, causing everyone in the class to say their own greeting to the girls.

The female teacher turned back to the girls. "I'm your teacher, Ms Blake, Take a seat"Ms Blake said, indicating towards the desks.

"I can't they're attached to the desks." Gia said.

"Gia, sit." Marni said seriously, pushing Gia to the back of the classroom, which were the only seats left in the classroom.

Gia and Marni sat down in their seats and pulled out their books, now looking bored. Gia suddenly snapped her head up, looking towards a boy two seats in front of her who had tan skin with dark hair that sticked up slightly and brown eyes, also a slightly uneven jawline.

"As I was telling everyone before you came in girls, we will be learning about-"Ms Blake was cut off as a man came into the room. He whispered something into Ms Blake's ear.

"Mr McCall?" she said, looking around the classroom. The boy with the slightly uneven jawline looked up. Ms Blake motioned him towards her.

'McCall' packed away his stuff and walked out of the classroom with Ms Blake.

Marni moved hair away from her ear, and listened in on the conversation outside, along with Gia.

"Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record." They heard Ms Blake say. "I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits."

"I won't." McCall reassured Ms Blake. "It's gonna be different this year."

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott."

"I will. I promise it won't be ephemeral." Scott said, then they heard his feet walking away from Ms Blake. She came back in with a confused look on her face and started the lesson again.

Marni leaned over to Gia.

"What's Ephemeral?" she whispered.

"It means lasting for a very short time" Gia whispered back, then turned back to looking out the window. Marni looked around the classroom, looking at her possible 'buddies'

"Hey, Lydia." A lanky boy with gravity defying brown hair said "What is that? Is that from the accident?" Marni looked down at the girls ankle, there was a bite.

"No." 'Lydia said"Prada bit me."

Marni looked confused. Her bag bit her?

"Your dog?" the boy asked.

"No, my designer handbag." Lydia said. The boy looked at her in a strange way. " Yes, my dog." Lydia said mockingly.

"Has it ever bitten you before?"

"Mm-mm."

" if it's, like, the same thing as the deer?" Marni leaned in to her book. This was interesting…

"You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" the boy continued.

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"

"Or something.I just-maybe it means something's coming. Something bad."

"It was a deer and a 's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-"

A crow hit the window, scaring everyone in the class. There was a batch of blood on the window. Ms Blake put down a piece a chalk she was holding and moved towards the window.

The sound of crows cawing was heard.

Marni and Gia looked outside the window and saw a murder of crows…no, not a murder, it was too big to be a murder. It was an army. The crows were coming closer to the school.

Ms Blake looked back at the class, astonished. When she began to look back at the window, a crow hit the window again, scaring Ms Blake. More blood was plastered on the windows.

More and more crows hit the windows; each and every one of them caused more blood to be spilt.

As more and more crashed at the window, they broke the glass, sending shards of glass at the students. The student began to scream in horror.

"Get down, everyone! Get down, down." Ms Blake yelled. Gia and Marni got under their desks, hiding away from the birds. Everyone else in the classroom stamped around each other, trying to get away from the windows and the birds that were dying in the classroom as they hit a surface.

The birds were now clinging to some of the student's heads. When a crow came swooping down at Marni, Gia slapped it away from her, then held her head down to the ground, protecting her from any more birds that came near them.

"Get down! Get down!"

A few minutes later, all the bird had died. They were piled around the classroom, like a graveyard.

Gia pulled Marni up from the floor, and looked around the classroom. Her hair was messy and she had blood on her clothes. Everyone was starting to get up as well.

"Well…isn't this a great way to start a new school?" Marni asked Gia, there was blood on her arms, legs and her hair looked like a bird had made a nest in it.

Gia poked a dead bird with her boot, hearing a slight squelching sound. "I'm sure was worse for them" she replied, not looking up from the carcass.

The students were a little shaken, waiting in the classroom as police and concerned parents arrived to console their children.

The rest of the girls arrived at the classroom, their faces immediately contorting into horror and disgust at the blood covered spectacle.

"Sorry ladies, you can't come in, strictly speaking this is a crime scene. Family only."A officer said, stopping them at the door.

"That's bullshit!" Elena exclaimed, smacking her hand into the wall. Her eyes flashed yellow for a split second.

"Officer, sorry but they're our sisters." Marni explained as the officer look sceptical.

"Yeah right."

"We're adopted jackass." Elena said, getting angrier.

With a sigh the deputy let the girls enter

"What happened" TJ said as she rushed to Gia who was still sat on her table at the back of the room.

"Some birds went ape shit, but I doubt that's our biggest problem" she replied, looking over at Lydia and the boy who had been talking in class.

"You have a knack for picking the worst possible town, don't you Gia." Rose huffed, folding her arms.

"Yes, it's a gift." She replied, in her usual sarcastic tone.

"It's not her fault." Natalia defended softly.

"I'm sure it is."

"Yes, I'm attracted to supernatural trouble like its fucking magnet" Gia whispered harshly, not allowing anyone else to hear her.

"So as it happens, there are werewolves in town" Marni said, looking around for eavesdroppers.

"How would you know that?" Elena snipped her voice full of resentment.

"I told her, and more specifically, there are werewolves in this school." The black haired girl stood up.

"Oh great." Rose said "first it was hunters, witches and then vampires, and now its werewolves, How many schools do we need to change."

"You're the one who's adamant about staying here princess. So suck it up." Gia smirked, reaching up to pat the top of her head.

Rose slapped Gia's hand away. "We are not changing schools" Jessie said. "We just got here; it'll look suspicious if we just left"

"Especially since were teenage girls" TJ said. "They'll send search party for us and then we'll never get away again."

"I never said we were leaving... Werewolves aren't that bad." Gia said silencing a small degree of bickering that started to pick up.

"Of course they're not" Tammy said. "After all, we should know"

"Yeah, but some can turn bad" Natalia said.

"We have really bad luck" Marni said, leaning on a desk, then remembered that there was bird blood on it and quickly stood up straight

"Are they going to let you shower?" TJ said, pointing towards Gia and Marni's blood stained clothes.

"I think they're letting people go home, so... I think we should do that."

"...we still need to unpack" Rose realised. Gia and Marni groaned.

"Why must we always unpack, we'll be out of here in a month's time." Gia joked, with a big smile before seeing the sour looks on her 'sisters' faces. "Okay I get it, that's not funny" she said, before filing out of the classroom, toward the office.

The girls signed out saying they were leaving for the day, before getting back in their cars. They drove for a while, passing houses and shops, until they reached a road that went off into the woods. They followed the road until they came to a patch in the woods. In the woods, a two story house stood.

It was a beautiful, large cottage, with walls made of bricks, and windows of white. The cottage stood next to a lake. It was beautiful but, dirty. Vines and moss covered the doors, windows and pavements.

TJ swung on the wooden door as it flew open to show the old house that the girls shared. It had belonged to Jessie's parents long ago, before they passed away. It was old, and dusty, with leaves on the ground that had blown in from the thick woods that surrounded it. There was one path that lead straight to the front door, with a double garage than only the two fastest home would get. Today the privilege went to Natalia and Gia.

The 8 of them had been living in the house for about 3 days, all their furniture had been moved in and the cupboards and fridge had been restocked. The house had only four bedrooms, meaning they had to split into pairs. Marni went with her long time best friend Jessie, Rose paired up with TJ, Natalia and Tammy shared and Gia and Elena; the pack's newest recruit, were roomies.

"We should really clean" Marni said as she went back to her car and popped open her trunk. She pulled out a few brooms, mops and paint brushes. Still in the trunk were paint pails.

"Well, I taking my shower" Gia said, she walked up the stairs, leaving the other girls with the cleaning utensils.

TJ went into the kitchen and grabbed a stereo. She hooked her IPod up to it and music began to play as the girls cleaned. They all grabbed a broom and began to sweep.

Tammy and TJ went upstairs and began to sweep the leaves that were on the floor down the stairs.

When Marni and Gia came back downstairs, all of the leaves were out of the house. They went to the kitchen and opened a cupboard. Inside were sponges. Gia took the sponges out and handed two to Marni. They attached them to their feet and began sponge skating around the house, cleaning the floors as they went. Rose and Natalia were by the windows, cleaning the moss off the glass and rebuilding the very few broken walls. While Elena and Jessie were outside, ripping the vines away from the house. Music blared in the background from the speakers of the stereo, that they dance around to, occasionally singing along.

As soon as "Let's see how far we've come" by matchbox twenty started up. Gia grabbed the nearest broom to use as a microphone.

"I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world, but it's feeling just like every other morning before now I'm wondering what my life is gonna mean if it's gone." She sang, not because she had a nice voice, because she didn't... but because it was fun.

TJ jumped in next, standing up on the kitchen table with a cloth in her hand " the cars are moving just like half a mile an hour and I, started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye can you tell me what was ever what was ever really special about me all this time"

Within seconds Gia and Marni were next to her on the table.

"Well I believe the world is burning to the ground, oh well I guess we're gonna find out. LET'S SEE HOW FAR WE'VE COME, LET'S SEE HOW FAR WE'VE COME!" they practically screamed as they danced around.

The rest of the girls began to sing along with the song as they worked. Tammy and TJ went upstairs and began to paint the rooms, blue for Jessie and Marni's room, Gia and Elena's were a light grey, Rose and TJ's was lilac, and Tammy and Natalia's was turquoise. When the paint in the rooms dried, the girls went up to their separate rooms and moved all their stuff.

Exhausted, Gia went into their living room and flopped onto their Vintage Grey Maison Settee sofa, with a huff.

"I hate doing this every time we move" Jessie mumbled into her purple , Tammy, Elena and TJ had turned on the TV and had begun to watch Supernatural.

"Alright, get up" Gia said as she got up from the couch. Everyone groaned.

"No complaining. We need to train" Gia said, not liking her idea as well, but it was necessary. They walked outside.

"Ouch" Elena shouted as she was hit over the back of the head with a broom.

"Training starts now." Gia said with force. She was now dressed in some sport shorts and a large purple jumper that hung of her shoulder that read "One does not simply walk into Mordor"

"Come on Elena, don't give up so soon. The funs just getting started!" Marni shouted over to them. She was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and grey shorts. She and Jessie were practice fighting. Marni ripped a tree branch from a tree and swung it at Jessie. Jessie grabbed hold of it just in time before it hit her face.

"Why are we doing this?" Elena moaned as she was dragged up from where she was sitting

"You don't get to complain, your second full moon's coming up and if I remember correctly, last month we had to chain you to a table in a basement, because you attacked me" Gia said as she cracked a couple of joints, stepping down into the fallen leaves

"Didn't she try to take your eyes out?" Rose asked. Gia nodded. Rose grimaced. This would not be fun...for Elena that is. Gia threw Elena a mop.

"Come on, show me what you got" Gia taunted, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm not comfortable with this." Elena tried

"Hit me"

"No"

"If you don't hit her, she'll burn your hobbit poster" TJ called from where she was sparing with Natalia. Elena rushed Gia with the mop swinging it. Gia caught the end before it hit her face, before sweeping her legs out sending her to the ground.

"Try not to hurt her TOO much Gia" Tammy said while she spared with Rose.

"But that would make it too easy" Marni said as she threw away her stick and charged at Jessie. She brought her leg up and kneed her in the stomach, causing Jessie to lose her footing. She soon regained her senses and attacked Marni by pulling out her claws and scratching her face.

After several more attempts at attacking Gia and failing, the pair of them gave up. "New idea" Gia shouted, racing inside, leaving everyone clueless, the door flew open a few minutes later and she walked out carrying a chair, with a roll of duct tape in her mouth.

"Oh Marni, you're gonna love this part." she smiled, putting the chair down.

"What part?" Elena panicked

"It's time to make you angry." she replied, yanking at the end of the duct tape with a Cheshire cat style grin plastered to her face.

Marni pushed Elena into the chair and Gia quickly tied her up.

"I love my job" Marni sighed happily. She ran inside and went up to Elena and Gia's room. She went through Elena's stuff until she found what she was looking for. A picture of Richard Armitage. She ran back outside and shoved the picture in Elena's face.

"If you change.I will rip this up and burn it"

"I'm not really that sorry for this" Gia smirked, before punching Elena in the face, so hard it made the chair rock back slightly.

"BASTARD!" Elena screamed, and a second later, Marni had hit her too, backhand across the face. Gia's next punch was to the stomach and Marni's next move a kick to the shin. Elena held control until, she was hit across the face with the handle of the mop.

Her eyes flashed the dangerous bright amber as she growled. Gia leaned forward, right up in her face. "Control it! Find your anchor!" she ordered, with another hit to the face.

"You're going to hurt her." Natalia shouted from where the rest of them looked on.

"It'll heal" Marni shouted back, her claws slashing across Elena's face.

"That's enough" a voice said, grabbing Gia's fist before it hit Elena's face. The girls turned to see a tall man with a brooding face.

"Who the hell are you?" Jessie yelled.

"Doesn't matter" the man said.

"It matters to me." Gia growled as she tugged her wrist from his grasp.

"Well, it shouldn't" he deadpanned.

"You know you're on private property right?" she challenged him, taking a step closer to him.

"You were hurting her"

"She can handle it" the other girls looked on in suspense. The man simply shook his head, trying to turn away. Gia grabbed his shoulder, flashing her red eyes at him. The other girls gasped when he did the same, pushing her off him slightly.

"He's a werewolf?" Rose whispered to the rest of them

"Not just a werewolf, he's an alpha." Jessie replied.

"Gia, don't fight him" Tammy said warily.

"And why the hell not" Gia growled, still locking eyes with the other werewolf.

"Because he can kill you" Rose said, backing away from the two of them with the rest, but close enough so that they could jump in when Gia was in trouble.

Her claws, went straight for his neck, but he moved to quickly, so her cut landed on his arm. He sliced at her stomach, cutting through her shirt and through the flesh underneath.

"I liked this shirt, you ass" she yelled, not the slightest hint of pain in her voice. He chuckled darkly. Gia kicked high, smacking her bare foot into the side of his head, which caught him a little off balance as she quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Stop it!" TJ screamed as Gia pressed her claws deep into the area right above his collar bone. He pushed her back, sending her flying off him and into a tree.

"Gia!" The girls shouted. They ran over to the tree and helped her up. She was out cold. When the man threw her at the tree, her head hit the branch, sending her into unconsciousness.

The girls looked back at the man with fury in their eyes.

"TJ. Untie Elena" Natalia ordered. "We're going to have a little fun"

TJ went over to Elena and untied her.

"I don't want to hurt you." the man said as he picked himself of the ground.

"Too bad, because we wanna hurt you." Marni replied.

"oh snap!" TJ said quietly in the background

"Your little alpha... she's reckless, she'll get you all killed, but she is brave. I'll give her that." he warned

"She may be reckless, but she looks out for us. She saved my life" Elena said, as she readjusted herself.

"We're loyal, whoever you are. So you hurt her, we hurt you. That's the way it works" Jessie said in a low tone, to hide the small quiver of fear in her voice.

"And now you're gonna die" Marni said with a sadistic smirk.

"But before that, what's your name?" Rose asked.

"Derek" the newly named Derek said. "Why?"

"Cause we want to know what we should put on your gravestone" Natalia said, before they all charged.

One by one they charged and leapt at him, and one by one he sent them to the ground.

The girls picked themselves up, as they fell into a formation ready to attack the man yet again. Just before they jumped at him, there was a loud howl from behind them, they turned around and Gia was standing behind them, her eyes red and her fangs out. She glared at the girls as they all changed back. She let herself change back too, stepping up to the man who was a fair bit taller than herself.

"Listen, we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry I tried to kill you. But, it's better to make new friends than new enemies...I'm Gia" she said extending her hand to him

"Derek"

"Well Derek, if you ever need help with anything, give us a call" she handed him a small piece of paper, with several numbers scribbled on it "because like you said, I'm reckless, but I'm brave." she walked off, back into the house.

"But hurt any of us again, and we will kill you." Marni added, before following her inside.

A man suddenly came out of the woods when the girls went inside.

"Well, that went well" the man said, he smirked playfully.

"Shut up Peter" Derek growled at the man. Peter put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"We need the help" Peter said seriously, before walking back into the woods. Derek followed after him, only looking back to look into the kitchen window, where Jessie and Marni were making a pie, both of them playfully arguing with each other.

"Let me look at that" Tammy ordered as she walked into the bathroom where Gia was looking at the gash in the mirror.

"No it's fine." she said defensively, pulling her shirt down and trying to walk past her. TJ stopped her at the door.

"Why isn't it healing?" TJ asked a hint of worry clouding her voice.

"Because he was Alpha" Natalia said. "An Alpha's attack, causes more damage and takes longer to heal"

"Hey Guys!" they heard Marni yell from downstairs. "To lighten our spirit's from our most horrible defeat, Jessie and I made Pie!"

"Pie!" Gia screamed. She tried to run past Rose, who was blocking the door. Rose made sure there was no escape for her.

"Let me eat the Pie!" Gia yelled at her. Rose shook her head.

"You can eat once you're healed" Rose told her.

"Who are you to stand between a girl and her pie?"

"A concerned "sister" who doesn't want you to die" Rose replied, putting air quotes around the word sister.

"It's already healing, I can feel it... wow that pie smells good." Gia drooled.

"No pie until it's gone" Tammy said, pushing Gia to sit down on the bathtub side.

"But...My pie" Gia whined.

"Guys! We need Jobs!" Jessie yelled from downstairs.

"She's right, you go find jobs and I'll stay here and heal." Gia smirked.

"Jessie! Marni! Come upstairs please" Natalia yelled back down to the girls as the rest of them surrounded Gia, stopping her from leaving

"Yes?" Marni said as she came through the door. Seeing Gia pouting on the bathtub, she realised what happened.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"You couldn't bring the pie? You are all evil." Gia groaned, leaning back before realising there was nothing behind her, after a second of spastic flailing she was fine again.

"She's not healing" Elena informed the two.

"I am, it just takes time... I got him too, I'm sure he's not healed yet." Gia said, looking very proud of herself.

"No pie until healed" Marni said to Gia.

"I'm an Alpha! You shall do as I say!" Gia said to her, using rank against her.

"What's your point? Our packs a democracy" Jessie said.

"Fuck I hate that rule... Listen I'm not gonna heal couped up in a stingy old bathroom, I need adrenaline... so... let me and I'll go for a run or something." Gia tried, desperate and conniving.

"Excellent, we'll come with you, considering our training session was rudely interrupted. Plus it'll be good to see the area properly." TJ said with a big smile.

"By the way, we ran out of groceries" Jessie said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"I thought we agreed to ease them into it" Marni said to her.

"We stocked up 3 days ago... what did you put in that pie?" Elena joked.

"Okay pack meeting." Tammy said, as the girls shuffled out of the room, Gia stood up to follow.

"Sit" she was ordered by the rest of them.

"What's next roll over?" she chuckled to herself.

"No, it's play dead" Marni said.

"I'm great at that actually" Gia joked, causing them both to chuckle.

"Now, what did you guys put in that pie!" Rose said.

"Just the normal stuff. Flour, eggs, milk..." Jessie listed off the ingredients.

"Never mind" Natalia said. "I think what we meant to say was...how did we lose so much food?"

"OH! That was all our fault actually" Marni said. Everyone looked confused.

"Remember...we had a party when we first got here" she continued, refreshing their memory.

"Oh yeah, and Gia ended up getting the cops called on us." Tammy laughed

"What is this, blame Gia for every bad thing month, FYI 9/11 was also my fault, and the dinosaurs yeah, I killed them. I am also the reason dragons don't exist. Woopty doo, I am Satan" Gia yelled from the bathroom.

"No, you're not Satan, I'm Satan" Marni said. Gia laughed at her. "No. I am Satan, because I do more fucked up shit then you" Marni had a thoughtful look on her face.

"True" she said.

"Now, we run. And let me OUT OF HERE!" Gia screamed from inside the bathroom.

Gia slid out of the bathroom with something that most certainly cannot be described as grace. And into her room, she emerged seconds later with a new shirt on and a pair of sneakers on her feet.

"I'm ready when you are" she yelled as she slid down the banister on the stairs.

"We're not ready" Natalia said, pointing downstairs, where the pie that Marni and Jessie had made was still on the counter top. Gia blinked rapidly, then shot across the room and grabbed the pie.

"We'll eat on the way!"

"We'll eat when we get back" Rose ordered, taking the pie away from her. Gia, Marni and Elena groaned before stepping outside. They all stretched, before TJ took off running

"Race ya!" she shouted as she ducked through the trees, the girls were beside her faster than you could say werewolf, Natalia dropped down to all fours, speeding up a little to take the lead.

"No fair Nat!" Marni yelled, before running on all fours as well, passing Natalia as she ran. The others ran faster as well, soon they were all on fours and running through the woods like a pack of real wolves.

Elena slowed down; she was looking off to the side. The others noticed and stopped as well. Elena was looking at a house.

"Wow. We're not the only ones who are weird enough to have a house in the woods" Jessie said.

"Shh" Gia said. Everyone looked at her and saw that she was straining her ears.

"Someone's in the house" Gia said. "And it's someone we know"

The girls walked over to the house and knocked on the door.

The boy earlier identified as 'McCall' opened the door, with a slightly confused expression.

"Out of the way short bus" Gia said pushing past him into the house.

"He's taller than you." Marni reminded as she followed inside.

The house was old and damaged and the walls looked burnt.

"This is the Hale house, my parents told me about them before..." Jessie began, before looking down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked as they walked in.

"We came in search of your dazzling personality." Gia sassed as she sat down unwelcomed.

"We were running and she felt the compulsion to knock on the door." Rose informed.

Marni noticed another boy in the house; it was the lanky boy who was talking to 'Lydia'.

"Hey, I know you. You're in my English class" Marni said.

"Yes, you're the new girls. Which one are you?"

"Marni" Marni held out her hand to the boy.

"Stiles" he said, shaking the hand.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Elena asked.

"So what's happening?" Gia smirked as she put her feet up on the table. Derek quickly kicked them away.

"We're busy. Leave Now." he said coldly.

"No thanks Mr Sourwolf." She teased.

"Haha, that's what I called him. Nice!" Stiles laughed, earning a glare from Derek. "Wait, how'd you know he was a-"

"They're werewolves too." Scott said as he finally walked back into the room.

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!" Marni said, flopping onto the couch.

"Hiya, I'm Rose, you've met Marni, this is Jessie, Natalia, Tammy, TJ, and Elena. And that dickhead is Gia." Rose introduced them, pointing to each of the girls.

"How am I a dickhead?" Gia asked. Rose ignored her.

"Wait, your werewolves?" Stiles asked, looking surprised.

"No...We're werebunnies" Gia said, shooting him an 'are you stupid' look.

"How did you know?" TJ said dramatically.

"Why have you got an unconscious teenage boy in hospital robes on your table?" Elena asked, pointing out the tall boy lying there.

"Decoration!" Stiles joked animatedly

"Ooh" Gia stood up moving over to him "Let's poke him with stick."

"Do not poke him." Derek said aggressively.

Gia smirked before prodding the boy's face, he didn't wake up.

"That's how you're a dickhead." Jessie joked.

"Well, I'm leaving. I have pie sitting in my fridge and we need groceries." Marni said.

"MY PIE!" Gia screamed, running away from the unconscious boy and ran out the door. She jogged on her tiptoes as she waited outside.

"We're leaving too..." Scott said, as he motioned for Stiles to follow, he stopped suddenly. "Who painted the door? Derek? Why did you paint the door?"

"Go home Scott." the older male demanded.

"And why only one side?" Scott continued asking, before he started to tear at the paint on the door.

Most of the red paint was torn away, revealing a large black triskillion.

"The birds at the school and the deer last night, just like how I got trampled by the deer... when I got bit by the alpha... how many are there?" he asked

"A whole pack of 'em" Derek explained as a few of the girls gasped. Gia pushed back through the door way, with a slightly fearful expression.

"An alpha pack" Derek finished.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader..."

"His name's Deucalion." Gia spoke abruptly.

"We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them."

"And when you find them, how do deal with an alpha pack?" Tammy asked him.

"With all the help we can get."

"We're in." Marni spoke for all of them

"No, we're not!" Gia shouted.

"Why not?" Jessie complained, "They need help. You said if they need help we'll give them a hand, what made you change your mind."

"We are not helping" Gia said loudly, flashing her red eyes.

"Don't yell!" Marni said, flashing her blue eyes. They growled at each other.

"Now, now. No fighting" Tammy said, trying to ease the tension.

"You're an alpha? That's so cool." Stiles said to Gia who turned around, baring her teeth at him.

"Calm down." Rose said, pushing her back away from everyone.

"I'm calm, but we're not helping and that is final." she glared at the rest of the pack.

"Where is she?" a slightly absent voice called from the other room. Everyone stared at the previously unconscious boy who was now sitting up. "Where's the girl?" he asked again

"What girl?" Derek asked.

"I'm leaving!" Gia said, running out the door and into the woods.

"Gia! Sorry about this. Nice meeting you Stiles!" Marni said as she and the girls ran out of the old house and went after Gia.

"Gia! Stop!" Elena yelled. They ran past trees, bushes and jumped over large rocks. They soon reached their house. Gia jumped over the lake and ran inside the door, the others following soon after.

"Pack your stuff, we've gotta go." Gia demanded, not even turning to look them in the eyes.

"We've had this conversation, we're not leaving." Rose yelled at her.

"What the hell's going on with you?" TJ asked Gia as she started throwing things back into boxes.

"None of your business."

"It is our business, because we're a pack, we're family." Marni said, snatching a photo frame out of Gia's grasp.

"Well this family is leaving the state" Gia said, taking the photo from Marni and throwing it into the box.

"No, you don't get to make orders like that anymore." Rose told her.

"For fuck sake, can you trust me this once?"

"We're done trusting you, we've been dragged all over and every time you find an excuse to leave." the tall girl screamed.

"This is far worse, than any hunter, vampire or witch. So if you care about me, even the slightest little bit, you'll pack your shit so we can get the hell out of dodge."

"Not until you tell us what's going on" Jessie said, taking the box from Gia hands.

"And if it's not up to scratch, we stay" Rose said.

"I am your Alpha; I don't owe you an explanation." Gia shouted, smashing her fist into a large mirror that hung on the wall, it shattered small pieces of glass going into her fist as the sound made the other girls jump.

"Gia..." Natalia said softly, she went over to Gia and pulled the shards of glass out of her hand."What's going on?"

"I.. I.. I can't, this pack they're bad news...just... trust me on that, and I need to get out, before they know I'm here." she said quietly, looking down at the shimmering remanet's of mirror on the floor.

"Gia...what does an Alpha pack want with you?" Tammy asked, leading Gia over to their couch.

"Let's just say...we have some history" Gia said as Natalia pulled more glass shards out.

"What do you mean history?" Elena asked, sitting by her side.

"They... they're the reason." she said cryptically.

"We're gonna need more than that, the reason for what?" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"The reason I'm an alpha."

"What happened?" TJ asked quietly.

"I… was the omega of the pack, I was... mistreated, abused, treated like their personal punching bag... and I was sick of it, I looked for help and... I found them. They said they'd help and... They, killed all of them... all except my alpha. They made me kill him. Deucalion said something about wanting me to join them; I couldn't so I ran away."

"That's exactly why we should help Derek... retribution" Marni said with a hint of a smile "we'll make them pay for it."

"You...you can't beat them. Their..." Gia shook. "Their bloody demons"

"Then we learn everything about them" Jessie said, leaning against the couch.

"We find their weaknesses and hit them where it hurts" Marni continued.

"I like you're thinking I really do, but do you really think a couple teenage werewolves can take on an entire pack, of murderous alpha's?" Rose complained as she paced about the room.

"Not alone we can't. But if you guys really wanna stay in this town, you better bring your A game. Try and make some powerful new friends, because 1 enemy is enough." Gia replied, her usual sarcastic and slightly authoritarian air about her returning.


End file.
